


Scared?

by KayKardi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Pennywise is a huge bitch rn, slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKardi/pseuds/KayKardi
Summary: Looks like somebody got themselves into a bit of trouble...





	Scared?

" **HI BESTFRIEND** " you yell annoyingly as you can hugging it from behind while snaking your arms around the giant man eating clowns neck. 

Letting out a huge sigh it moves its neck towards you just enough for you to see one of its red, yellow eyes which it replies "I am _not_ your bestfriend"it growls. "You mistaken my stay here as a sign of friendship.. Stupid human you are very, very  _ **wrong**_ " Now drool pooling out of its  mouth its whole head inhumanly turned to the side, its eyes never leave your face. You knew it was dangerous, you knew what it was capable of but you didn't give two shits. 

"I missed you, I couldn't stand being away from you all these hours~" continuing to push its buttons "You keep staring at me with that look on your gorgeous face, like you wanna eat me" you giggle, nudging him playfully. "Don't _eat me_ _~_ _"_ you cooed. Taking your arm and wrapping it around his giant one, slowly, forcefully intertwining your hand into its much larger one. Still not moving a single inch, it stares at you with a blank look on its face, refusing to say anything.. not yet. 

After a few long moments  it suddenly jerks you forward still intertwined with your hand deathly tight jerking you off the couch and then yanking you back towards it violently like a god damn rag doll.  "What are you-"

Pennywise cackles like a hyena. "You're right girl, I do wanna eat you.. I just want to eat you  _all up!_ " it says in a low dark voice. 

"Oh shit, shit, shit" you continuously say while frantically trying to pull your hand free from the clowns death grip. 

"Stupid, little girl. Should have been more smarter. You thought I was here for your entertainment?" it hisses. "You thought I was here because I wanted... to be  _your friend?"_ its mouth unhinges and reveals rows upon rows of sharp piranha like teeth, ready to tear the flesh from your bones. 

You start to really panic. This is not fun and games anymore, you have really gotten yourself into trouble this time. Oh why the fuck did you decide it was  _ever_ a good idea to mess with a fucking homicidal creature?

 

"Oh fuck, let me go! Let me fucking go!" you scream. " _Please,_ I'm sorry, I-I-"

"Silence you pathetic creature! " It roars. You do your best to shield your face and to not stare directly into the dark cave of its mouth your soon to be final resting place when all of a sudden three flashing balls of light appear in its mouth and blinds you. 

 


End file.
